


Safe and Sound

by Sinsanity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gallavich, Gang Wars, Gay, Guns, M/M, Sad Ending, mafia, no happy ending, no regrets, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Not every ending is a happy one.Not every wound is meant to heal.Not every life is meant to last.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited and revised yet (sorry!)  
> Enjoy~
> 
> (P.s This is also on my quotev so please don't think it's stolen ^^;; )

"Ian _run_!" A shout sounded from a distance as I turned and ran. The air filled with lead and the scent of blood as a war was being fought.

Bullets whizzed by me as I ducked out of the way of each shot. Normally you never turn your back to the enemy. Unless you're wanting to be shot in the back, you keep your eyes forward and your gun aimed. However, normally we hold our own pretty well. We're in the top mafia gangs of the Southside. The Gallaghers. 

Originally we only recruited family after they hit 13. Now however we have Gallaghers and Milkovich's. This of course was sue to my current relationship with the infamous Mickey Gallagher. And the Mandy situation is a bit complicated at the  moment.

Back to the current situation. We had been ambushed while out on a job. Despite the ambush we had a pretty good upper hand, then there were more people. Mickey, Mandy, and I were the only ones there at the moment so we were pretty outnumbered. Hence why we ran.

Looking around I saw a fence causing me to smirk. My feet sped up as I launched myself upwards, gripping hold of the fence, before swinging myself over. The moment my feet hit the ground I was running again. I had no idea where Mickey was, and that worried me. The last I saw of him was during the rain of bullets.

Nonetheless, I kept running. Sprinting through alleyways and jumping over fences. Classic mafia style. 

A chuckle escaped my lips as I turned my head to see Mickey and Mandy ducking into an alleyway. Letting a small smile slip past my lips, I ran across the road and followed them. A few steps behind them, I was tackled by Mandy her dagger held at my throat.

"Jesus Ian! I told you never to do that!" I grinned as she smacked my shoulder. She stood up and dusted off her jeans before reaching out to pull me up.

Grasping her hand, she pulled me up and patted my shoulder. "Sorry Mands, couldn't help myself." We both laughed breathily. A groan of disgust was heard from in front of us as we turned to Mickey. Mandy had her lips curled up into a smirk.

"Aw are you jealous that you're boyfriend is turning straight for me?!" The look of pure horror that crossed Mickey's face made the two of us burst into giggles.

A scoff escaped Mickey's lips as he turned and began to walk down the alley. "Let's go you idiots."

Then a click was heard. "Well, you goth the idiots part right."

The three of us turned to the entrance with stoic faces to see the opposing ganging standing there. Guns cocked and aimed straight for our heads. A huff escaped me as my lips formed into a slight pout. "Why do you guys gotta be so fucking rude?"

I quickly sprang into action, ducking around the fired bullet before running and drop kicking one of the guys. Luckily there were only four at the moment, but the hurried footsteps and car horns outside alerted that more would be coming. However, so should Fiona and the rest of the gang.

I ripped the gun from his grasp before aiming it at one of the other guys and shooting him in the head. By this time Mickey and Mandy had drawn their weapons and were able to kill off the last two. Smirking, I aimed the gun at the man on the ground and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed in my ears for a few seconds.

Moments after, gunfire was heard sounding that the gang members had met and declared war. "Let's go." I nodded and held my gun up, ready to aim and fire. The three of us rushed onto the war zone and began dodging bullets while shooting our own at the enemy. 

A yell was heard nearby causing me to duck for cover and look over to see Mandy had gotten shot in the shoulder. She needed to stop being so reckless... I saw Debbie rush over to attempt to help her only to get shoved away. "We're at war Debbie! Get your gun aimed and fire, I'm fine!" Debbie's brows furrowed as she hesitantly nodded and turned to start shooting again.The gunfire lasted for around half an hour before it started to slow and a "Retreat!" was yelled from the other side.

As soon as the enemy had fled, we all stood proud and celebrated. 

Fiona stood at the front of the group and looked over. "Alright settle down! Who needs treatment right away? Don't want you dying while we're celebrating!" Two people raised their hands before Debbie grabbed Mandy's arm and raised it up. 

A snort sounded from Mickey causing Mandy to punch him. 

We headed to V's to get patched up before heading home to celebrate our victory. 

"I still can't believe you got shot." I teased Mandy, receiving a glare in return. 

"I was distracted." Her face was stoic but a smile hinted at her lips.

"By what, your girlfriend?" We both looked towards Mickey who had been walking beside me.

"Haha, I'm not lesbian!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Arms crossed as she huffed.

A smirk danced across Mickey's face, "You're right. So the other red-headed Gallagher?" A shove pushed me away from the two as Mandy swung at her brother. 

"I do not like Debbie!" The bickered back and forth, becoming rather violent. What else can you expect from the Milkovich siblings though?

Moments later the gang sat in the living room, drinking beer and laughing at stupid ass jokes. Then there was broken glass and blood. So much blood. Everyone went silent, staring in shock at the boy that now held a hole in his abdomen.

A choked sound slipped from the ginger's lips as his body fell forward, only to be caught by his boyfriend's hands. "Ian!" Feet clambered as everyone rushed to grab their weapons before filing outside to assure a gruesome death to whoever had hurt the precious male.

"One hell of a celebration, eh Mick?" A choked chuckle escaped the ginger's lips as he tried to make light of the situation. 

"Shut up, you idiot! You're gonna be fine, okay?" The black-haired male was frantic as he applied pressure to the wound, slowing down the blood flow, however it did nothing to stop the sickness he felt at seeing his lover's life force drain out of him and onto his hands. "Shit!"

Gunfire roared outside the house as the earlier war had restarted at the location of their own home. The bleeding male's body was slowly growing colder by the minute. Ian's ears heard nothing but ringing and faint gunshots. "Mickey, go help them..."

Mickey glared at him before looking outside to see flames spreading across the lawn. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he held tighter onto Ian's body. "I'm not letting you go. Never again. Not after this bullcrap was pulled." 

The ginger chuckled weakly and grasped Mickey's hand in his own. "That isn't your choice to make." At this Mickey looked at him with sadness.

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit!" The world surrounding the ginger's vision started to blur as the edges slowly darkened.

Grasping his shoulders in a weak but firm grip, Ian pulled Mickey down to lay beside him. His hand moved to cup his cheek in a gentle embrace. "Shh. Go to sleep. When morning comes we'll both be safe and sound." A smile graced his pale face for the final time as his eyes closed, shutting off the last of his connection to the world.

Beside him the black-haired boy sobbed, clinging onto Ian's T-shirt as he slowly cried himself to sleep. Not showing a care for the war that was happening right outside their doorstep. Only the war that was going on with the boy beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I wanna make a sequel to this or not, so I'll leave it to you guys!  
> If you would like a sequel, let me know! I have a few ideas planned out for one just in case...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
